Recuerdos del pasado y la vista del presente
by chizuruchan1999
Summary: Sasuke recuerda el día que murió Sakura y como cambio su vida después de Conocer a Naruto como lo conquisto y terminaron casados así como el nacimiento de sus hijos. AU, MPREG, yaoi, Sasunaru, lemon, Muerte de un Personaje e insinuaciones de incesto one-shot Sasunaru. FLSN2013.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece él es de Sasuke y los dos así como los demás personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Advertencias: A.U, Yaoi, Mpreg, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon (es mi primer lemon así que por favor no sean muy duras conmigo).

* * *

Pop Sasuke

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 18 años y asisto a la Universidad de Konoha, actualmente curso el último año en la carrera de contabilidad, elegí esa carrera para tomar el mando de la empresa de mi familia una vez me gradúe, actualmente mi hermano mayor Itachi es el presidente de la empresa pero desde que se comprometió con un doncel llamado Deidara Namikaze decidió cederme a mí su cargo para pasar más tiempo con el.

A diario tomo el metro para ir de mi casa a la universidad, en realidad podría irme en uno de los autos de mi familia, supongo que cualquiera se preguntaría ¿por qué te vas en metro pudiendo transportarte en un auto lujoso?, pues la respuesta es...

El metro se detiene en otra estación y entonces veo subir a la razón o mejor dicho la persona por la que siempre tomo el metro, Sakura Haruno, una joven de cabello largo y rosa, así como portadora de unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, de estatura media, traía puesto el uniforme de la universidad el cual resaltaba su hermosa figura. Tomo asiento junto a mí y me saludo con su típico.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun-

Me da un beso en la mejilla. yo respondo al saludo con un simple:

-Buenos días Sakura-

Y le doy también un beso. Ella es la razón por la que tomo el metro todos los días, la conocí cuando un día mi auto se descompuso y tuve que tomar el metro, cuando la vi por primera vez su belleza me cautivo, entable conversación con ella y me sorprendí al ver que teníamos gustos muy similares, desde entonces todos los días tomo el metro para hablar con ella, entablamos una relación de amistad y me fui dando cuenta de que me gusta aunque no se lo he dicho aun. Me gusta su forma de ser, ella generalmente es alguien muy dulce aunque cuando se enoja tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y una fuerza sobre humana., francamente creo que ella sería la madre perfecta de mis hijos.

Salgo de mi ensoñación cuando ella me llama y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales, el metro entra a un túnel y de repente podemos sentir como se sacude fuertemente, todos los pasajeros incluyéndonos se alarman y se preguntan qué está pasando, las sacudidas se vuelven más fuertes y sentimos como el vagón se desprende violentamente de los demás y sale de las vías comenzando a dar vueltas, las personas comienzan a gritar y golpearse debido al movimiento del vagón, logro sujetarme de una de las barras, escucho a Sakura gritar y volteo en su dirección viendo cómo se estrella de espalda contra la ventana y su cabeza comienza a sangrar, debido a que el vagón aún no se detiene se vuelve a estrellar pero esta vez contra una de las barras y esta la atraviesa, el vagón al fin se detiene y veo a Sakura muerta y llena de sangre y a otras personas gravemente heridas, mi ultimo pensamiento es ¿qué pasara con los niños?...

Despierto respirando agitadamente, y suspiro aliviado al ver que fue solo un sueño, tengo este sueño una vez al año, el recuerdo de como conocí a Sakura y el día del accidente en el cual ella y muchas personas más murieron, ese día después de entrar al túnel el metro se descarrilo debido a que la velocidad era muy alta, varios vagones se soltaron y volcaron, algunos como el mío dio varias vueltas en el suelo antes de volcarse por completo.

Siento a alguien junto a mi removerse un poco y escucho que murmura "Sasuke", sonrió porque sé que se trata de mi pareja, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un doncel de 26 años.

Después de la muerte de Sakura me volví una persona fría, amargada y distante, me centre solo en mis estudios, esta actitud preocupo a mi familia, pero no lograron volverme a como era antes a pesar de sus intentos, me gradué y al poco tiempo tome la presidencia de la empresa familiar , tiempo después contrate a Naruto por petición de mi cuñado Deidara ya que este era su hermano menor, él ocupó el cargo de mi asistente personal, en un principio no me agradaba, me sacaba de quicio lo alegra que era y lo dobe que podía llegar a ser, discutíamos por cualquier cosa y siempre lo llamaba "dobe" o "usuratoncachi" y él me decía "teme", todos en la empresa terminaron acostumbrados a nuestras peleas y hasta lo tomaban como algo normal, sin darnos cuenta nos acostumbramos a la presencia del contrario, nuestras peleas aunque seguían siendo seguidas no eran serias, incluso se podría decir que lo hacíamos solo por costumbre y siempre terminábamos riendo de lo ridículos que podíamos llegar a ser, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos y siempre estábamos ahí para el otro en los momentos difíciles, como cuando mi hermano fue operado de un pulmón o cuando Deidara cayó en coma por un mes debido a un accidente, siempre nos estuvimos apoyando el uno al otro y nunca nos separábamos, nuestra amistad se fue fortaleciendo al grado de que en mi provoco que me enamorara de Naruto, no podía imaginar mi vida sin él, fue el quien me devolvió la sonrisa, el me saco de la oscuridad en la que me había hundido, él era mi luz, mi todo, pero tenía miedo de que si se lo confesara me rechazara y no volviera a hablarme, no podía imaginar estar lejos de él así que comencé a portarme algo frío y distante con el tratando de deshacerme de ese sentimiento, nuestras peleas se volvieron serias y el noto el cambio en mí. En una ocasión en que su familia fue a cenar a mi casa él y yo nos encerramos en mi habitación al comenzar una discusión, el ya harto me grito:

-!¿Qué diablos te pasa?!, !¿Porque te has estado de esta forma conmigo, acaso hice algo para que te comportes así?, se supone que somos los mejores amigos, o acaso no me tienes confianza para decirme que te ocurre!-

Su tono de voz se oía desesperado lo cual me sorprendió , sin pensarlo dos veces le grite:

-¡Tú has hecho nada Naruto, el problema es que me he enamorado de ti!-

Ante tal respuesta mi compañero abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula casi llegaba al suelo tratando de asimilar lo que le acababa de confesar, una vez parecía que lo asimilo, vi como fruncía su ceño y me reclamo:

-¡Entonces porque te comportas así conmigo teme!-

A lo cual yo claramente frustrado respondí:

-¡Porque es la primera vez que me siento así!-

Y era cierto, ni siquiera con Sakura había sentido algo similar, lo que alguna vez sentí con ella no le llegaba ni a los talones a lo que siento por Naruto. Suspire tratando de calmarme, me acerque a él y le dije mirándolo a los ojos:

-Es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien, en un principio trate de negarlo y olvidarlo porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y me dejaras de hablar, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti, sin tu hiperactividad, sin tus sonrisas, tú fuiste quien me saco de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba y tenía miedo de perderte así que comencé a distanciarme para intentar borrar este sentimiento pero no puedo, no puedo dejar de amarte-

Naruto se sonrojo y yo me acerque aún más y susurre:

-Te amo Naruto-

Antes de sellar mis labios con los suyos en un beso que, para mi sorpresa y alegría el correspondió, rodee su cintura con mis manos y el rodeo mi cuello y me tomo de la nuca para profundizar un poco el beso, al separarnos los dos estábamos sonrojados, él sonrió y me dijo:

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-

Al oírlo mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad al ver que era correspondido, sonreí ampliamente y esta vez fue el quien inicio un beso el cual fue más intenso que el anterior, recorrí su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en esa cavidad que estaba ansioso de explorar, el entreabrió la boca dándome el permiso, recorrí esa dulce cavidad y mi lengua busco a su compañera para jugar la cual lo recibió gustosa, nuestras lenguas danzaban enredándose y rozándose, nos separábamos por momentos para tomar aire y enseguida nos volvíamos a besar.

Naruto metió una mano debajo de mi camisa y comenzó a acariciar mi torso, yo por mi parte hice lo mismo y comencé a acariciar sus costados, subí un poco mi mano y pellizque uno de sus pezones provocando que se separara para soltar un gemido, aproveche eso para intentar quitarle la camisa él se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y levanto los brazos para ayudarme, una vez se la quiete la avente a un punto de la habitación, lo bese de nuevo y luego baje hasta su cuello el cual bese, lamí y chupe dejando algunas marcas como prueba de que ahora era mío, podía escucharlo gemir y suspirar, baje un poco más besando toda la piel a mi alcance hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, lo lamí y escuche a mi compañero gemir, no lo dude y comencé a chuparlo como si fuera un lactante, lo chupaba y daba pequeñas mordidas y lambidas mientras el otro lo pellizcaba y masajeaba con mi mano, mis oídos se deleitaban con los gemidos que mi rubio soltaba, una vez lo deje bien duro continúe con el otro, lleve mis manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlo y lo retire con todo y boxers, lo recosté sobre la cama y comencé a acariciar sin pudor alguno sus piernas. Una vez deje duro el otro pezón continúe bajando hasta su ombligo el cual primero delinee con mi lengua para después meterla y sacarla dentro de este simulando embestidas, después baje hasta su miembro erecto y sin pensarlo dos veces me lo lleve a la boca chupándolo como si de un dulce se tratara, Naruto arqueo su espalda y soltó un sonoro gemido dándome a entender que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo así que continúe y además daba lametones por todo lo largo y mordisqueaba levemente la punta mientras masajeaba sus testículos con mis manos el llevo sus manos hasta mi cabeza enredando sus dedos entre mi cabello marcándome el ritmo, continúe degustando su miembro y escuchando sus gemidos hasta que se corrió en mi boca y yo gustoso trague toda su escancia.

Subí hasta su rostro y lo bese nuevamente, el desabrocho mi camisa y comenzó a tirar de ella para quitármela me separe para ayudarlo y luego la aventó a algún punto del cuarto, acaricio toda la piel a su alcance y luego bajo sus manos hasta mi pantalón, lo desabrocho y me lo quito con todo y bóxer sin dejar de besarme, me separe un poco y le mostré tres dedos, el de inmediato capto el mensaje y los metió en su boca lamiéndolos con lasciva mirándome a los ojos , una vez sentí estaban lo suficientemente mojados los saque de su boca y volví a besarlo, dirigí mi mano a su entrada y metí el primer digito, Naruto se removió un poco incómodo así que le pregunte:

-¿Te duele?-

El me sonrió y dijo:

-No, solo se siente raro-

Confiando en el comencé a mover mi dedo en su interior mientras lo besaba, el acariciaba mi espalda y yo acariciaba sus piernas con mi otra mano, después introduje otro dedo y comencé a hacer movimientos de tijeras y comencé a simular penetraciones una vez introduje el tercero, el comenzó a mover la cadera tratando de que mis dedos llegaran más profundo, una vez lo sentí suficientemente dilatado saque mis dedos de su interior ganándome un gruñido de protesta, acerque mi desde hace rato más que despierto miembro a su entrada y pregunte:

-¿Estás seguro?-

El asintió con una sonrisa entrelace mi mano con la suya y entre en su interior de una sola estocada, Naru arqueo su espalda y soltó un grito que por un momento pensé que era de dolor así que no me moví a pesar de las ganas que tenia de hacerlo, su interior era tan caliente y estrecho que sentí que me correría con lo delicioso que apretaba a mi miembro, el me miro y dijo:

-¿A qué esperas?, muévete teme-

A lo cual me dio a entender que el grito que había soltado anteriormente en realidad era de placer así que comencé a moverme primero lentamente y después de forma más veloz podía sentir como su entrada se relajaba un poco cuando salía y se contraía cuando volvía a entrar, enrosco sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura intentando llegar más profundo, en determinado momento golpee un punto en sus interior que lo hizo arquear la espalda y soltar un sonoro gemido me pidió que volviera a darle ahí y gustoso comencé a embestir golpeando ese punto que lo hacía gemir más fuerte, sentí que me aproximaba al clímax y se lo avise a lo cual el me respondió:

-Córrete dentro-

Deseo que cumplí cuando al golpear nuevamente ese punto Naruto se corrió y su interior se contrajera provocando que esparciera mi semilla en su interior, salí cuidadosamente de su interior y el soltó un gemido al hacerlo, me deje caer en su pecho tratando de normalizar mi respiración, por el movimiento de su pecho deduje que el trataba de hacer lo mismo. Una vez normalice mí respiración subí la cabeza y deposite un pequeño beso en su boca y le pregunte:

-Naruto, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Vi como sus ojos se iluminaban y asentía efusivamente con una de sus sonrisas que tanto me encantan.

Suspiro al recordar ese día, al día siguiente mi hermano nos levantó a los dos y nos dijo que nuestros padres nos esperaban abajo y fue entonces cuando recordamos que la noche anterior todos estaban aún en casa, los dos nos sonrojamos hasta las orejas, nos bañamos rápidamente, nos cambiamos y bajamos hasta la cocina donde los demás almorzaban tranquilamente, al notarnos todos voltearon hacía nosotros y pudimos notar las enormes sonrisas que tenían nuestras madres, la primera en hablar fue mi madre:

-Por lo que escuchamos ayer, supongo que ahora son algo más que amigos- nos dijo aun con su sonrisa.

Yo entrelace la mano de Naruto con la mía y luego voltee hacia donde estaban los padres del dobe, me aclare la garganta y dije:

-Minato-sama, Kushina-san, quiero pedirles la mano de Naruto en matrimonio-

Ante esto Naru se sonrojó y su padre me respondió:

- Te entrego a mi hijo y espero lo cuides-

Después de eso nuestras madres decidieron que serían ellas las que organizarían la boda. Una semana después nos enteramos de que Naruto estaba embarazado, noticia que nos llenó de felicidad. Cuando en la empresa di a conocer a Naruto como mi pareja todos nos felicitaron y algunos hasta hicieron comentarios como

- ¡Sabia que terminarían juntos!

O

-¡Ya era hora!-

Todos los empleados fueron invitados a la boda, Un mes después nos casamos, mi rubio se veía hermoso con ese kimono blanco, con el paso del tiempo su embarazo se comenzó a hacer más notorio, además de que comenzó con los antojos y los cambios de humor, me levantaba a hartas horas de la madrugada para buscar diversos alimentos, además de que si alguien le decía que se veía gordito lloraba 14 horas seguidas e inundaba el lugar al grado de que se podía instalar un parque acuático, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena cuando nuestros hijos nacieron, uno era idéntico a Naruto ojos tan claros como el cielo y una cabellera dorada que hasta el sol envidia, además de la piel ligeramente tostada y su hermano era como yo, tenía el pelo azabache con reflejos azulados y sus ojos eran tan negros como una noche sin estrellas, al primero lo llamamos Ran y al segundo Yoru.

Con el tiempo nos dimos de que además habían heredado nuestra forma de ser, Ran era muy hiperactivo y Yoru era más serio y calmado, algo que a todos sorprendió fue lo posesivo que Yoru era con su hermanito, si alguien acaparaba demasiado tiempo la atención de su hermano se enojaba y dirigía una mirada de ira a esa persona, además de que abrazaba posesivamente a Ran y en el caso de Ran cuando alguien pasaba demasiado tiempo con su hermano se abrazaba a él y lo convencía de ir a otro lado y cuando ya se iban le sacaba la lengua a la persona que le había quitado la atención de su hermano, desde ese entonces supimos que ellos serían más que hermanos y francamente si eso se da nosotros los apoyaremos.

Escucho pasos que vienen hacia nuestro cuarto y veo que detrás de la puerta se asoma Ran tomado de la mano por Yoru, sonrió ante eso y les pregunto que es lo que quieren a lo cual Ran pregunta si pueden dormir con nosotros y yo respondo afirmativamente, despierto a mi esposo para que les deje un lado y yo también me recorro un poco, ellos se acuestan en medio y Yoru abraza a Ran como si fuera un peluche y tanto Naru como yo abrazamos a los dos.

Recuerdo la pregunta que hice en mi sueño ¿que pasara con los niños? la respuesta es: Naruto y yo los cuidaremos, porque descubrí que no había una "madre" mejor que Naruto para cuidarlos, con ese pensamiento caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Por favor no me maten por tardar tanto con la actualización de mi otra historia.

¿Me quedo bien este one-shot?

¿Les gustaría que si hubiera incesto con sus hijos?

¿Me quedo decente mi primer lemon?

Antes que nada debo aclarar que NO ME GUSTA EL SASUSAKU pero era necesario para la trama.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Besos chizuruchan


End file.
